sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Anvi Parekh
Name: Anvi Parekh Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Saint Editha Academy Hobbies and Interests: Academics, internet discussion, politics, debate, reality television Appearance: '''Anvi has a height of 5’8” and a weight of 120 pounds. Anvi is tall and thin. She doesn’t have much in the way of fat, muscle, or curves, giving her a lanky appearance. She has Indian ancestry, with light brown skin and straight, long black hair that extends to her upper back. Her face is angular, with pronounced cheekbones, sunken cheeks, a pointed nose, and a sharp chin. Anvi has light brown eyes, and always wears a pair of black-rimmed glasses. She usually has her brow furrowed as if in concentration or frustration. Anvi tries to keep up a clean, professional presentation. She attentively maintains her hair and wears light makeup. She wears the standard female uniform with no alterations. '''Biography: Anvi Parekh was the second daughter born to Omkar and Pallavi Parekh of Bellington. Omkar was a software engineer and Pallavi was an insurance agent. The family was well off, but both of Anvi’s parents commuted to larger cities and worked long hours at their jobs, so they couldn’t always be present. Anvi and her sister Rosheen, three years her elder, were often left in the care of family members and babysitters until Rosheen turned 12, at which point Omkar and Pallavi thought she was old enough to manage the house on her own. While sad she didn’t spend much time with her parents, Anvi did not hold resentment towards them. Her relationship with her sister, however, was always tense. They were different: Anvi was always studious and introspective while Rosheen was more outgoing. Rosheen was always eager to exercise the power she had over Anvi as the older sibling, and Anvi would resist, leading to the two of them often getting into arguments. Omkar and Pallavi were not happy about their children fighting, but they didn’t view it as a serious problem, and they didn’t think they had enough free time to do anything about it, anyway. Anvi distinguished herself in her primary school classes by consistently scoring around the top of her class in maths, English, and history. She was proud of her intelligence and always eager to show off in class. However, she had difficulty getting along with other students. In addition to being viewed as a know-it-all, Anvi was naturally stubborn and sensitive to insult. Any time someone directed a negative comment towards her she was likely to turn it into a full-blown argument. Over time, Anvi began to see herself as superior to most of her peers, and she would spend much of her time studying in order to keep her grades high and maintain that superiority. She was, however, able to get along with some of her classmates that had similar academic interests. In particular, she became close friends with Michelle White in primary school, and has maintained that friendship throughout high school. She had trouble getting along with her teachers as well; she had a natural resistance to authority, and she would openly argue against teachers if she felt they had said something wrong. In her preteen years, Anvi began to spend large amounts of time on the internet. Her quiet social life and studious mindset made it easy for her to get into the habit; at the start, she spent most of her time on the web looking up information on interesting subjects, which led to her reading news stories and articles on history, which led to her becoming involved in political communities. Anvi quickly took to left-wing politics: she was enraged by the injustices she saw in the world and she was eager to change things for the better. She spent much of her time talking with like-minded people on left-wing sites and trying to assist in internet activism. In particular, she was outraged by government corruption and human rights violations such as those committed globally by the United States; she was also a passionate advocate for women’s rights and LGBT rights. As time went on, she started visiting right-wing sites as well, if only to pick fights with their users. These arguments were mostly just flinging insults, but in Anvi’s view arguing with her political opponents helped her blow off steam and assert her intellectual superiority. In her teenage years, Anvi became more involved with real-life activism and protests. She also wasn’t shy about arguing with more conservative students at school, though she was less vicious in person than she was on the internet. Anvi became more outgoing in high school, gathering a group of friends with similar interests and values. She joined the debate club, seeing it as a natural fit. At first, Anvi had some trouble adjusting to civil debate, but her research skills and passion for argument led to her eventually becoming a skilled debater. She was elected president of the debate club in her junior year, and her dedication in managing the club led to her making many new friends and being re-elected to the position in her senior year. Secretly, Anvi also enjoys reality television. As a child, Anvi would be present while her sister watched shows like Big Brother and The X-Factor. She feigned disinterest, seeing the shows as too low-brow for her, but she privately found them entertaining. She would later find out that Michelle enjoyed these shows as well and started watching them with her; gradually, Anvi became more and more invested in reality television. She enjoys the conflict and suspense that seems more genuine to her than anything in fiction. Anvi will not discuss this interest with anyone outside of her close friends. She fears that if others knew about her interest in reality shows, it would make her look less intelligent. She even hides it from Rosheen, embarrassed to admit that her sister had unwittingly managed to get her hooked on her low-brow entertainment. Anvi is still distant from her parents, but they have a friendly relationship. Omkar and Pallavi are proud of their daughter’s performance in school, and they rarely see her argumentative side. Anvi still has a bad relationship with her sister, with the two still often getting into arguments. The animosity has been further exacerbated in recent years due to their parents’ focus on Anvi’s academic accomplishments. Rosheen has never been academically gifted, and she believes that her parents rarely acknowledge her accomplishments while they constantly praise Anvi’s. As a result of the budding resentment, Rosheen has gotten testier around Anvi, more likely to start fights with little provocation. Anvi has noticed this, but she is unsympathetic, believing her sister’s feelings to be nothing more than petty jealousy. Omkar and Pallavi still dislike their daughters’ frequent bickering, but they’ve resigned themselves to believing that it’s an unchangeable result of their differing personalities; they’re oblivious of Rosheen’s anger towards them. Anvi works hard to maintain her grades, and she gets A’s in every subject. The only class she doesn’t like is physical education; she’s not athletic, and she has low strength and stamina. Anvi is a polarizing figure to her classmates. She’s managed to become friends with many of the academically-focused students, as well as most of her debate club associates. However, she has made many enemies: she is as stubborn and prone to argument as ever. She looks down at most of her classmates and she doesn’t try to hide it. Anvi hopes to be accepted into Oxford University, and at the moment she is waiting for a reply. She intends to major in political science. Anvi has no desire to become a politician herself because she thinks she would have to compromise her personality and beliefs to become successful, but she’s interested in working for political campaigns or activist groups. Advantages: Anvi is extremely talented in logical and special intelligence. Due to her years of debate, she can be a persuasive orator when she is calm enough to think rationally. Anvi is a hard-worker, and once she sets her mind to a goal she will do everything in her power to try to accomplish it. Disadvantages: Anvi is prone to argument and has already made enemies of many of her classmates. She gets angry very easily and has a hard time controlling her anger. She is very stubborn: once she has made up her mind, she won’t change her view or back down, even if it would be practical for her to give in. She is not physically active, and thus has low strength and stamina. Designated Number: Female Student #19 --- Designated Weapon: Tattered Union Jack flag Conclusion: Don't worry, kid, we'll send you home wrapped in it. The above biography is as written by Polybius. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Polybius '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Oliver Davies 'Collected Weapons: '''Tattered Union Jack flag (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Oliver Davies 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Anvi, in chronological order. Program V3: *Poolside Chat *Sixes and Sevens Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Anvi Parekh. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here!